Recently, when a person is in danger such as kidnapping and robbery, the person has reported the danger to the policy by using a cellular phone carried by the person. However, when the danger is reported by using the cellular phone, the person cannot rapidly manipulate the cellular phone for the report of the danger to the policy, and cannot rapidly cope with the danger to be personally applied to the person. In addition, the person has no countermeasure against the danger to be applied until the policy reaches the site after the police has been reported and dispatched.
The dangerous situation more seriously happens to women, which are more easily exposed to crimes, than men.
Accordingly, many portable self-protection articles have been provided. Among them, a self-defense spray has been mainly used to rapidly cope with the dangerous situation due to a small size, portability, and simple operation.
The self-defense spray has a structure of spraying CN solution, which is received in a receiving part provided in a case, to a spray port through an introduction tube, which is provided perpendicularly to the receiving part, as a button is pressed.
However, the self-defense spray has following disadvantages. Since most introduction tubes are separated from a bottom surface to some degree without completely making contact with the bottom surface in order to smoothly introduce the CN solution received in the receiving part, the CN solution remains on the bottom surface. In addition, when the spray is inclined for use, the CN solution is not smoothly introduced into the filling tube provided perpendicularly to the receiving part, so that the spray is not actually used.
Therefore, according to Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1078154 registered after being applied by an applicant of the present disclosure in order to improve the above problem, a case provided at the front portion thereof with a spray port includes a storage vessel filled with CN solution and having a rubber packing and the spray port having a vacuum pump operating member, so that the CN solution may be sprayed in any direction through a vacuum pump scheme if a press member is pressed.
However, since the case has a structure in which the storage vessel to receive the CN solution and the vacuum pump operating member are aligned in line with the spray port, the shapes of the self-defense spray are not various, but limited and crude, so that the user has resistance against the use of the spray.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.